xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Shinrishihō
Classification: S Personality: With a personality that is hard to read, Kimiko holds a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust. Being capable of putting on the façade of innocence and curiosity with a dash of well manneredness, her true nature is not seen. Behind the shade rests a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane spurts of tone and laughter; this is when she possesses no regard for human life blatantly, often considering them as merely a food source. However, a twisted sense of justice is held dear to Kimiko in moments required. Bent morality exists within her being, leading her to stop crimes drawn out by others and saving the truly pure and defenseless from other corrupt beings (not including herself). Her consideration for monsters shares likeness with her opinion of humanity, even going as far as to consider them toys at her disposal. Appearance: Standing at 5’2”, Kimiko is a seventeen year old high school student at Yōkai Academy with two crimson oculars. Her hair is raven black and spans to her hips but is typically tied into even twintails; the bangs are left to hang over the left eye on a slant. Two red ribbons with purple flowers are knotted around to hold each strand of hair in place; Kimiko’s typical attire is a long, black dress made of fine silk, spanning across her body with no skin showing aside from her hands, neck, and head. The cuffs are puffed out to span over the back of the hand while the rest of the sleeve remains relatively skin tight. Her choice of attire is only worn outside of school, as she typically follows a uniform to retain properness. B84/W56/H89. Skill: Academics: Gym: 7/10 Cooking: 5/10 Art: 3/10 Math: 9/10 Music: 6/10 Language Arts:10/10 Foreign Language (English): 9/10 Combat: Human Form: Hand to hand: 2/10 Firearm: 6/10 True Form: Hand to Hand: 11/10 Firearm: 1/10 Misc: Swimming: 8/10 Crafting: 3/10 Social: 10/10 Schedule: 1st - PE 2nd - Algebra II 3rd - English 3 4th - Music 5th - Chemistry II 6th - Culinary 7th - Yōkai History Backstory: Kimiko is currently a seventeen year old girl who originally attended Higashi Koko (West High School) for her previous three years of education. Typically considered an above average student, her skill excels in certain subjects while collapsing in few. Her life was fairly normal until her third year of school. A stroll amongst her daily route through the school toward the destination of Honors English 3 at 3:45. Her vision snapped to the wristwatch before she began to sprint for her destination. She couldn’t be late at any cost; it wasn’t meant for Kimiko’s nature. A small detour had to be taken through a small maintenance corridor connecting the northern wing to the western wing. It wasn’t legal to do so, but her inner fire had said otherwise; it wasn’t going to be the day that the girl was to be late. A few breaths before jolting down the dim passage was the last she remembered. A few hours later, she had awoken within the school infirmary with several different wires and coils attached to her. She had no idea what occurred to her on that day, as if it was all a blur. She could hardly remember anything about her past, too. Kimiko only knew what was told to her, name included. Soon enough, her amnesia was slowly filled in with recent events to meet her current day knowledge. Grades began to slump until the student could relearn the materials mentioned. Nothing felt the same to her anymore, as if it was inhabited by something else. Basic functions became chores and cuisine she typically enjoyed had no taste anymore… Her status left her scared. Frightened of her state, Kimiko admitted herself into a recovery facility in desperate attempt to save herself. Nobody knew of what truly happened to her that day; all that is known is what was seen at the aftermath. Her body was left collapsed against the wall with no signs of physical struggle, seemingly left in a slumped position. A small fracture in her skull was left, assumed as the damage causing the amnesia. About three feet back was a small stain of blood which was deduced as her point of impact; the brain received heavy structural damage on the inside rather than the exterior. On that same day of the incident, a small creature found itself lurking within ventilation of the school, awaiting a being to prey upon. It had been left hostless after the last encounter it had: a fire within its residence. A changeling without a host is merely a small crawler with little power, desperately searching to find a new source of power. After a long journey, it had found its ideal prey: a high school student alone in a desolate hall. Had it been fate or merely a coincidence? It hadn’t mattered to the creature, simply dropping from the ceiling vent to meet her path. A quick neurotoxin injection to the neck left the human to collapse to the floor. The crawler slipped along the unconscious form, making it to the nape. A few moments after, it would begin to insert itself inside of the fleshy body, slowly beginning its takeover of the nervous system. Soon enough, Kimiko managed to return her brain to an average level in terms of information and data. However, her school life could never be the same, forcing her to repeat the third year of her studies due to the extreme absence. The girl was later identified as ‘something else’ when in a conversation with the family. Nobody thought anything of it until her family had been sought missing. Two parents and a younger brother were never seen again for two weeks to follow. Rather than being arrested and questioned, Kimiko was taken off by an external being and tested, coming up as a confirmation of nonhuman. She was admitted into Yōkai Academy in hopes of being able to be refined into suitable for human life. A month and a half after their disappearance, the husks of the Shinrishihō family were discovered buried under the family garden, left as if burnt and dry to the point of charring. Powers: The changeling species is heavily reliant on using strands of DNA to fuel their power. DNA is obtained by fully absorbing the genome of a subject. Infinite amounts can be built up and are not lost on transformation. However, they are lost when the changeling has to find a new host body. When DNA is used to gain an ability, the ability stays with the current host body until it is abandoned or destroyed. Transform Cost: None Allows the changeling to select the appearance of any of its victims and change to it immediately. Lesser Form Cost: None The changeling turns into a cat, with all associated abilities and restrictions. In this form, only some of the changeling's powers are still available. Salivary Cocoon Cost: 4 DNA Forms an encasement of ooze around target object or being, leaving it ensnared within salivary webbing. Neurotoxin Sting Cost: 3 DNA Injects target with a large amount of dangerous chemicals which, after a short delay, will knock them unconscious for a long time and give them severe brain damage. Desensitization Sting Cost: 2 DNA Injects target with a large amount of painkilling chemicals which, after a short delay, will make them unable to feel anything no matter the issue. DNA Sting Cost: 4 DNA points Consists of two separate commands: Select DNA sting target and DNA Sting. The former is a list of every identity you've absorbed so far, plus the one you started with. Once a target ID has been set, using the sting will inject the victim with DNA along with stable mutagen, gradually altering their name and appearance to that of the selected identity. It isn't used up in the process, though the ability is very situational. It can be feasible for misdirection in combination with mimic voice. If you get outed, you could for example transform and then sting someone else with your outed identity, and let the crew murder them instead of you. Absorb DNA Starts the DNA absorbing process. Stabbing a proboscis, sucking genome through subject until drained. Must be detained and still to be absorbed. Regenerative Stasis Cost: None The changeling appears to die, but in reality it is slowly repairing damage to itself, and will get up unharmed and active if left alone. Also removes all embedded bullets and purges all reagents in the bloodstream. Mimic Voice Cost: None Allows the changeling to speak with the voice of anyone, even those it hasn't absorbed. You can even use it to sound like someone who doesn't actually exist. Horror Form Cost: None The changeling turns into a shambling abomination. Headspider Cost: 10 DNA Passively activates on death if the changeling's body isn't destroyed and it has a small amount of DNA. Releases a small spider that will implant itself in the nearest human. Unless the victim gets immediate surgery or is killed, the spider will take control of their body and the changeling will live again. True Form: Abomination Regeneration and Stun Resistance In True Form, changelings constantly heal their wounds - as long as they aren't on fire, that is. The abominations are also completely immune to stuns. As with speed regenerate, limbs may regrow spontaneously. Increased Strength Abominations regenerate stamina extremely quickly. They are also incredibly strong and its punches will do a large amount of damage to people, cyborgs and critters, and can smack them across the room. A single punch is usually enough to stun an unarmored opponent long enough to devour them. Abominations are also impressively resistant to brute damage, receiving only 20% of the damage. Screech The abomination lets out a horrible screech, slowing down all nearby humans and occasionally causing them to drop items. Devour The abomination quickly eats whoever they have grabbed, absorbing their DNA. Revert Cost: None The abomination takes on a human form once more; this weakens it and leaves it temporarily stunned. Abominations automatically revert if they run out of DNA points. Currently Available DNA: Kimiko Shinrishihō - Host Body Yuki Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome Kyo Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome Firian Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome Relations